youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Nathaniel Bandy
Nathaniel Bandy (born ), formerly naeroikathgor, is a YouTuber who focuses mainly on Nintendo games. There are many different series on Nathaniel's channel, with the most popular being his Top 10 series. He officially received YouTube's silver play button on May 26, 2017. Current Series Most of Nathaniel Bandy's videos are split into series. Below is a list of series that are currently running on Nathaniel's main channel. Nathaniel Bandy Originals These are original videos mainly about Mario and other Nintendo games. They follow a linear story where Nathaniel and other YouTubers team up to defeat the villainous SimpleFlips. TRIGGERED! This is a series where Nathaniel lists all the negative things about various video games, similar to CinemaSins. He has a fictional brother named Bathaniel Nandy which is usually part of the videos. It's also his most active series at the moment. MIND BLOWING This is a series where Nathaniel lists all the positive things about various video games. Basically the opposite of TRIGGERED. NB's Top 10 Collection In this video series, Nathaniel picks a topic and lists the Top 10 things about that topic. Nathaniel Bandy Reviews This is a series where Nathaniel Bandy reviews games that he has played that recently came out. Facts! In this video series, Nathaniel lists a certain amount of facts about a certain topic. REACTING This is a series where Nathaniel reacts to his old videos or some other video that has something that Nathaniel is infamous for, like he hating Pink Gold Peach. Predicting Future Nintendo Games Predicting Future Nintendo Games is a series where Nathaniel makes predictions for Nintendo games that he wants to see made. So far, Nathaniel has made predictions for Super Smash Bros 4, Mario Kart 8, Mario Kart 9, Super Mario 64 2, SplaTWOon, Super Mario Galaxy 3, Super Mario Odyssey and Super Smash Bros 5. An entry in the series titled "Predicting Super Mario Sunshine 2" was originally in production, but was canceled in favor of the Super Mario Odyssey prediction series. Discussions and Stuff These are discussions that Nathaniel has with PieGuyRulz revolving around Nintendo, YouTube, and other types of topics. How Will Nathaniel Rage?? How Will Nathaniel Rage?? is a series where Nathaniel plays a very hard game (ie: Contra), then will have 3 segments where Nathaniel gets very angry, then you will have 3 questions on what will Nathaniel do, and then Nathaniel will do one of them. Some of them are very extreme and some aren't. If you pick the right rage option, you win a "prize" that makes no sense at all. Some examples are: Your poop, Gold star in 200 years, Game of ping pong with NB in the year 9999. On December 20, 2015, the series was canceled and moved to "Classic NB," but on March 14, 2016, Nathaniel revived the show and currently makes new episodes monthly. However, as of July 2016, the series appears to be on hiatus. The Acapelling Series The Acapelling series is a series where Nathaniel plays a game on mute and uses his mouth to recreate the sounds. The Grading Series The Grading series is a series where Nathaniel grades video game elements. So far, Nathaniel has graded Mario Kart 8 tracks and Splatoon weapons. Smash 'N' Compare Smash 'N' Compare is a series where Nathaniel compares characters, items, and costumes from the Super Smash Bros franchise and compares them to the original. After nine episodes, Nathaniel cancelled the series because it was very hard to make. However, two people named Dillon (GamingTV120) and Austin (karatekidaustin) approached Nathaniel about continuing the series on his channel, and sure enough, he did. Smash 'N' Compare has been revived and is now going strong. Smash 'N' Compare is uploaded 1-3 times a month. However, as of September 2016, the series appears to be on hiatus. Nathaniel Bandy Direct Nathaniel Bandy Direct is a parody of a video series that Nintendo makes called "Nintendo Direct." In the series, Nathaniel announces various shows and updates coming to his channel. Nathaniel Bandy Directs are uploaded once a year every December, but the series didn't receive any videos for 2016/2017. BACKWARDS! Nathaniel tries to do a section of a game in reverse, e.g. Mario Kart games Twitch Livestream Edit Though not the official name, he usually does livestream edits to his Twitch channel which is named NathanielBandy. Other Channels Aside from his main channel, Nathaniel also has a Let's Play channel called Nathaniel Bandy's Cliche Let's Plays and an archive channel called Classic NB. He once had a vlog channel called Bathaniel Nandy, but he later deleted it, as he announced that he will be moving all the content from that channel to his Let's Play channel, renamed Nathaniel Bandy 2, along with the videos from Classic NB, which lasted from January 1, 2017, to May 31, 2018. The second channel is now used for content under the Bathaniel Nandy pseudonym. Trivia * His birthdate is October 12 according to the September 2018 Nintendo Direct he created. Furthermore, it's when he reacts to the new Luigi's Mansion 3DS when he says "Wait, That's coming out on my birthday". * He lives in Virginia. * He has lived in many places in his life, but he lived in Norway from ages 7-10. * He once said Super Mario Galaxy sucks. * He does streams on Twitch.tv or on his YouTube channel at periodic times. * He is one of the members of Minus World. *His original YouTube name was naeroikathgor. *Naeroikathgor was an old password of his for websites that he says are mostly down. *His original intro used to say him saying his name, then exploding, then saying “striving for originality” afterwards. If it's a top ten video, after the intro, he would say “This Top 10 is brought to you by VectorStar Productions” (the company who makes his top ten lists and effects) *He has a very deep hatred for pink gold peach an unneccessary variant of princess peach from the mario series Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:YouTube Vloggers